Sougo Tokiwa/Previous Timeline
In 2068, rules the Earth's civilization, referred to as the by Tsukuyomi. History It is believed that Sougo Tokiwa, with his desire to become a king, is the identity of Oma Zi-O.https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw1024/005QaQrKgy1fuo794nsdrj31kf131qiz.jpg Upon gaining his power, Oma Zi-O sent the world into destruction. Personality From what little is known about him, Oma Zi-O is shown to be very arrogant due to his tremendous power, proclaiming that he was chosen to be the ruler of the world from birth. He does not even view the resistance fighters as serious threats. Powers & Abilities *'Disintegration: '''Oma Zi-O can send out a powerful of wave of energy that can disintegrate anything its path. *'Enhanced Awareness:' Oma Zi-O immediately sensed and identified threats of incoming missiles. *'Velocity Manipulation': It is shown that Oma Zi-O can freeze dozens of missiles. *'Time Manipulation:' Oma Zi-O can freeze time before he can disintegrate enemies. *'Telekinesis:' When an army of Time Mazines tried to crush Oma Zi-O, he simply used telekinesis to hurl them into each other. *'Legend Riders' Powers:' Oma Zi-O has the powers of all the Riders prior to the year 2068.Toei Hero Max Vol. 58 Forms '''Oma Zi-O' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': His base form's visor reads . Equipment *A gold-colored variant of the Ziku-Driver. *A gold-colored variant of the Ridewatch Holder. Behind The Scenes Portrayal Oma Zi-O is voiced by , who also voiced the Ziku-Driver. His suit actor is Etymology The "Oma" in his name is refers to |逢魔時||lit. "The hour of meeting evil spirits"}} in Japanese mythology and also a reversed spell of . Notes *In addition to his eyes being shaped like the word in katakana, a trait shared with the present Zi-O, Oma Zi-O's mask is also filled with a pattern comprising the kanji for , further symbolizing his nature as the Demon King. ** Furthermore, his katakana visor is also altered to be shaped like an eagle. *The Rider's background takes elements from past dark counterparts: **A future ruler like Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, but more evil like the original Dark Kiva. **A supposedly predestined fate as a destructive force like Kamen Rider Decade. **Appears as a more regal version of the main Rider like Kamen Rider Cronus with Ex-Aid (and Genm as well, due to him being a recolor of Ex-Aid). **Being a 'Dark Rider' counterpart of the original titular Rider, Oma Zi-O happens to share the same color schemes as another villainous red-eyed golden Rider before him, Kamen Rider Gold Drive. **Oma Zi-O's rider design is similar to Kamen Rider Sorcerer. Both of their names ( ) are being shared and also both are tyrants who killed many victims (Citizens of Magic Land for Orma and Resistance fighters for Zi-O). **Being an evil version of Zi-O who is from the future is similar to Kamen Rider Dark Drive who is also from the future. **He is also his voice actor’s third evil Rider role since both Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim and Kamen Rider Dark Drive. ***Unlike the previous two, Oma Zi-O is the first one to be a series Rider instead of a Movie-exclusive Rider. **Like Kamen Rider Evol, Oma Zi-O's voice actor also voiced the character and the driver. **The armor's design and theme are enhanced and emphasized further, similar to how Dark Kiva and Cronus appear as corrupted enhanced forms of the main Riders. **Oma Zio's shoulder pads bear resemblance to the 'wings' of the Mirror World entity, Odin, along with his Contract Monster, Goldphoenix. *As Oma Zi-O is considered a darker, regal version of Zi-O, it is appropriate that the armor further emphasizes the watch-based elements, with said devices being used as accents on the helmet, trophies on the chest, with a gold watch strap as a bandolier and a large set of hour and minute hands on the back arranged like a cape. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 See Also *Kohtaro Minami (future), protagonist who will eventually become a dictator of the future Earth in Shotaro Ishinomori's ''Kamen Rider Black'' manga. *Sougo Tokiwa, the present Kamen Rider Zi-O. Category:Villains Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystery Figure